The present invention relates to a method of measurement of current density in electroplating baths during a galvanizing process, particularly for electroplating printed circuit boards.
It has been known that a density of a current flowing about the object to be electroplated can vary as a result of, for example, unequal distances of the objects from the anodes through which direct current flows. Electroplating baths of the type under consideration have been commonly known. One of them with a measuring system has been disclosed, for example, in applicant's U.S Pat. No. 4,461,690.
During the operation of electroplating baths various sources of errors occur, which cause undesired galvanizing deposits due to defective current density distribution in the electroplating bath. As such error sources can be, for example, an insufficient anode contact, erroneously selected stray disks, an inadequate advancement of the objects to be electroplated, or a non-uniform air blasting. The elimination of these sources of errors has been possible up to now by very expensive inspections of the electroplating bath and by the control of the electroplated objects .